


Opposites Are Lovely

by DamishaC



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamishaC/pseuds/DamishaC
Summary: This will be a collection of one shots for Paul and Embry as they go through different situations as individuals and as a couple.This is my first time writing a collection like this on this site, so if anyone has a one-shot that they would like for me to do, then please let me know in the comments. I'm not very good with smut or lemon writing but I'll try my best.





	1. Imprinting & Getting To Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embry and Paul first meet and imprint on each other, both are very nervous and decided to take their new relationship slow while getting know each other.

Embry Call fidgeted from his seat on the brown linen couch in the medium size living room, the baked sweets that wafted in from the kitchen made his stomach churn, he sighed and ran a hand through his now short hair. Emily Young, Sam Uley’s fiance walked into the joined living from the kitchen holding a tray of freshly prepared muffins. “Would you like a muffin, Embry?” She asked kindly, he only nodded, not trusting his own voice at the moment. Taking hold of the baked good, he nibbled into the muffin, hoping that some food would be able to settle his stomach, then he heard two loud howls that made him jump in his seat, Emily giggled then placed the tray down on the table in front of him; then she walked up to the front door with a wide smile on her face; a large man with chopped black hair soon scooped Emily up in his arms, they laughed as he walked into the kitchen while still holding her. Two other boys walked in and Embry gazed at them, then his eyes widen at the second boy that had stepped into the house; he looked about six feet tall and was very muscular. The boy was staring back at Embry with wide eyes also. He felt his world shift before him, he couldn’t seem to focus on anything else other then the boy’s deep brown eyes that were gazing into his own. His heart was beating furiously in his chest, the other boy seemed to notice what was going on between the two and smiled then called out to Sam and Emily breaking the trance that was holding boys. After Sam, Jared, and Paul introduced themselves to Embry, and Sam explained what an imprint was and the bond that they shared, he let the two teens head outside to speak with one another. Embry followed cautiously behind Paul as he lead them into the woods; Paul stopped at a large oak tree. Embry bit at his lower lip when Paul turned around and faced him. He felt his whole body tense up when Paul slowly walked up to him, he averted his eyes down at the soft patches of grass below him; Paul took in a deep breath and softly spoke. “Embry.” His name fell off his tongue like honey. Paul reached out his hand and gently cupped the other boy’s cheek, which caused him to look up into his deep brown eyes once more. “We can take this slow, we don’t have to rush into anything that makes you uncomfortable. We can get to know each other, what we like, dislike, anything you want before we try to get into anything serious. Is that okay with you?” He whispered a large lump formed in his throat at Embry’s glistening eyes. Embry gave a short nod of his head, soon a small smile formed around his lips which caused Paul to chuckle; both of their hearts were light and filled with joy at taking their relationship slow and getting the chance to know one another a bit better. For the rest of the day, the two boys spent their time at the beach, learning what the other liked in terms of food, music and video games.


	2. Thunderstorm & First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embry is afraid of thunderstorms and Paul is there to comfort him, while doing so the two share their first kiss.

Paul gazed out of the living room window, his brows furrowed at the stormy sky, his whole body was tense from the moment he woke up, he couldn’t figure out why throughout most of the day then it hit him like a train. Embry wasn’t at Sam’s house and most likely held up in either his living room or bedroom since the storm clouds rolled in, he jumped to his feet as if his whole body had been set on fire, Sam and Emily were busy in the kitchen and Jared was out with Kim, so he just ran out the door and towards the forest. The rain and cold air nipped and prickled at his skin, but he could care less about that, all that mattered to him was getting to Embry. After passing through a few more trees, he saw a familiar blue painted house; he slowed down and walked up the stairs to the porch, the door was unlocked and slightly open, he frowned and sighed. The sound of soft sniffling and a fire crackling lead Paul to the living room once he stepped through the threshold, his attention was quickly focused on the large lump of a thick cover balled up on the gray linen sectional couch.   
“Em.” His spoke softly which caused the lump to jump and Embry’s head slowly poked out from the cover, his eyes were red and puffy, he let out a little sniffle. Embry opened his mouth to speak but the loud boom of thunder only made him whimper and shut his eyes tightly. Paul was over to his side in a flash, he gently placed a hand on Embry’s head. Embry looked up at him; his whole body was shaking as he spoke in a soft tone. “Paul, can you please take off your shirt?” He asked, Paul didn’t hesitant in his imprint’s request and he took off the black shirt and tossed it to the floor next to the fireplace. Paul then scooped up Embry in his arms, after a few seconds he had stopped shaking and his sniffling stopped as well. “I’m so sorry Em, I should’ve realized right away.” Paul apologized holding the other teen close to his chest, Embry shook his head while he put his face in the crook of Paul’s neck. “It’s my fault, I should’ve told you before, so this could’ve been avoided.” He whispered. Paul pulled Embry away and looked into his brown eyes, he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on his imprint’s forehead; when he pulled away he could see a red blush on Embry’s cheeks due to light of the fire. He chuckled and continued to Embry close. After a few minutes of holding each other, Embry began to stir in Paul’s arm which caused the older teen to look down. “Em?” He was confused, then he felt soft kisses on his neck and shoulder, Embry was leaving light kisses on his skin, Paul felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest at the feeling of Embry’s soft lips. Embry pulled away from Paul’s shoulder and gazed up into his eyes, his own heart was beating hard as well when he leaned in and kissed Paul on his lips. The older boy lifted up a shaking hand and cupped Embry’s cheek as he kissed him back softly. They both pulled away, breathless but had bright smiles on their faces, their skin was tingling, their hearts were still beating like drums and they felt light on their feet as they shared their first kiss with one another. They kissed one another again as the night continued on.


	3. 4 Years Later & I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dating for four years Paul is ready to confess his love to Embry but he's nervous, what if Embry doesn't feel the same way?

Paul ran his fingers through his hair probably for the sixth or seventh time as he stared out the window watching as the sun began to dip below the horizon. He turned his back and made long strides to the kitchen in his house, he checked the meatloaf that was cooking in the oven for an hour and ten minutes. “Just five more minutes.” He said to himself making sure to keep calm, he turned his gaze to the skillet, inside the cast iron pan was Embry’s favorite dish Chicken Parmesan pasta, he then turned over to the microwave and gazed at the two chocolate lava cakes that he heated up for a minute to keep warm. He chuckled, “Those cooking lessons with Emily really paid off.” He then began to tug at the collar of his dress shirt and rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe he was going a bit overboard with this whole thing, but it was for Embry and he wanted this night to be perfect for the both of them. He wanted to tell his boyfriend how he really felt and would hope that he felt the same after four years of dating one another. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the buzzer on the oven went off and Paul rushed over grabbing an oven mitt and pulled the cookie sheet that had the meatloaf on it and placed it on top of the stove. After all, the food was still warm, and Paul and set up the table, he just leaned on the kitchen counter and waited for Embry to come by. Not three minutes after that there was a knock at the front door and he practically ran over to answer it. He smiled once he saw his boyfriend standing on the other side of the door. “Hey Embry, thanks for coming on such short notice.” Paul bent down and kissed his cheek and let him inside his house. “You said that you had a surprise for me, so I was wondering-” He stopped once he stepped inside and saw the table with plates of food and glasses of water and a bottle of white wine, he looked at Paul, who just smiled at him. “You made this?” He whispered softly taking in the scene before him, he nodded. “Yeah, I wanted to do something special for you before our anniversary next week.” He stated then sat down at the table while Embry did the same. They soon started eating after, Paul kept his gaze on Embry, the smile that formed on his lips warmed his heart which made him smile as well. Paul reached over the table and held out his hand for Embry’s, the teen placed down his fork and held onto his boyfriend’s hand tightly. Paul breathed in deeply hoping to calm down, but that just him more nervous. “Paul, what’s wrong?” Embry’s soft voice reached out to him, which calmed his nerves. “Throughout these four years, we’ve gotten to know each other better, and with each passing day, I’ve seen your personality. Your kind, selfless and always think of others before yourself. The more I got to see that side of you, the more I realized that’s what I love about you.” He finished with a smile. Embry’s eyes widen, his mouth hung slightly open. He held his hand tighter as he spoke again. “I don’t deserve to call myself your imprint much less you’re boyfriend. But you still stuck with me even when you’ve seen me at my worst. I love you even though I’m hot-headed, a jackass and so damn infuriating and honest, the gods themselves allowed for to meet you, to be with you and to love you more than my own family.” His eyes were burning as if he was going to start crying, he saw that Embry was already crying, tears fell down his cheeks. Embry leaned over the table and passionately pressed his lips to Paul’s. When he pulled away he whispered softly with a big smile. “I love you too.” They went back to eating dinner with large smiles on their faces and blushing cheeks for confessing their love for one another.


	4. Their Parents & Living Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both boys are terrified to tell they're parents about their relationship, later on Paul has a surprise for his imprint.

Embry held onto Paul’s hand tightly as silence filled his parent’s living room. Both teens called their families over and told them of their relationship; they were worried that their parents wouldn’t approve but they were wrong, once they told them, both of their mom’s hugged them tightly and stated how happy they were for them. Their dad’s just smiled at their sons. After that was settled, Paul had asked Embry’s parents if he could move in with him, since he had bought a new house still on the reservation, once he had said that the room quickly became quiet and Embry reached out and held his boyfriend’s hand. Embry’s parents looked to their son. “Embry, is this what you want?” His mother asked him, he gazed into her eyes and nodded after a moment. “I want to be with Paul, I love him and I believe that we’ve both grown as adults to live with each other.” He stated in a firm tone of voice, his parents nodded to their son’s answer. “As long as Embry is okay with this, then who are we to stop them?” Paul’s mother said with a laugh, the tension around the room disappeared and the smiles returned. Later on that day Paul took Embry by his hand, leading him deep into the dense woods. “Where did you get the money to buy the house?” Embry asked as his boyfriend pulled him along. “I worked throughout the summer for the past four years and saved up lot to buy the house just for us.” He stated now slowing his pace down so Embry could walk along beside him. After a few more minutes of talking and walking, Paul had stopped and looked ahead at their new house. Embry turned and gazed at the house; it was a medium two story sage green house that had wooden steps and a porch, eight windows, two dreamcatcher’s that hung from the frame of the front door with intricate knots and colorful beads which represented the boy’s family colors. The Lahote’s colors were blue and red, and the Call’s colors were orange and yellow. On the porch was a padded wooden bench swing that had gray and white cushions that hung from the roof eave. Leaves were scattered around the yard of the house. Embry hugged Paul’s arm while smiling widely. “Paul, it’s beautiful.” He whispered, Paul, laughed then kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Happy anniversary, babe.” Embry leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Happy anniversary.”


	5. Blowing Off Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is known to have a temper problem, so he decides that he and Embry should blow off some excess steam together as a means to spend time with one another.

Embry was sitting down on the couch reading a book when the front door to the house that he shared with Paul, opened and then proceeded to close with a loud bang. Normally that would’ve made the wolf shifter jump, but he gotten to use to Paul and how he would come home and if he shut the door that hard and that loud then that meant three things to him. Paul was pissed off, he was horny or he was pissed off and horny. Embry placed the book in his lap just as Paul came in the living room; he made eye contact with his boyfriend but didn’t say a word once Paul stood in front of him. He craned his neck up so he could look up at his tall imprint. Before Embry could get a word in, Paul leaned down and kissed him on the lips while placing his hand on his shoulder. Pushing him down until he was lying on his back against the soft cushion. Embry knew this kiss, it was hard, passionate, and needy; their teeth mashed together and their tongues explored each other mouths. Paul was definitely horny and now so was he. Embry began pulling at Paul, trying to get him closer. With eyes shut tight, both boys let out soft needy moans, this was nothing new for them, they kissed like this on many, many occasions ever since Paul got the house and they started living together. Paul began to rock his hips into own which earned another moan from his boyfriend; his fingers gripped Paul’s flesh digging into his skin. Paul sucked on Embry’s bottom lip before pushing his tongue back into his mouth. The need for air was strong, so Paul pulled away reluctantly which allowed for them to take in deep breathes. A string of saliva had connected the two from their mouths once Paul had pulled away. Embry’s cheeks were flushed scarlet red as he breathed in deeply. Paul smiled down at him, his eyes half-lidded, he chuckled at his blushing boyfriend. Paul got off of him, situated himself on the couch and grabbed him by the waist so that he was sitting in his lap. Embry’s blush darkened at the feeling of Paul’s hard erection pressing up against his own. “Paul...” Embry said hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Paul kissed his forehead and held him close. “Sorry sweetheart, I just needed to blow off some steam.” Embry pulled away and looked in his eyes. “If you needed to blow off some steam, then why didn’t you just go take a shower?” He asked, as soon as that question passed his lips, his skin paled at the smirk that formed on Paul’s lips. He stood to his feet carrying Embry bridal style and began to walk up the stairs to their bedroom, to the bathroom. “You’re right, why don’t we go blow off some steam?” Embry then began to squirm around in Paul’s arms telling him to put him down and to let him go. But his cries fell on deaf ears once Paul had reached the last step and was heading towards the hall. Embry bit his lower lip at the thought of the hot water running down Paul’s sculpted back and six-pack. Lathering soap suds running down their bodies as they kissed passionately. He sighed, giving up but that didn’t stop the blush that rose to his cheeks once Paul had crossed the threshold from the hall stepping inside their bedroom.


	6. Cute & Sexy Demeanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is sexy and Embry is cute. What happens when they decide to tease each other for their outward behavior?

Paul simply leaned on the doorframe to the bathroom that he shared with his cute boyfriend, a lazy smile formed on his lips as he watched Embry slowly woke up, his now shoulder length hair was disheveled while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He stretched his arms while he sat on his knees against the softness of the bed mattress. “Mornin’ Pup.” His deep voice made a blush rise to Embry’s cheeks as he was still waking up and Paul smiled at that. “Good morning.” He let out a loud yawn while still stretching his body out like a puppy than a wolf would. Paul stood away from the doorframe and made his way over to the bed; he reached out and grasped his boyfriend’s arm, pulling him against his chest. He leaned his head down until he was close to his ear while his hand traveled down Embry’s body slowing, which rewarded him soft moans from his still sleepy imprint. “You’re so cute when you first wake up, you know that?” He asked biting on the helix of Embry’s earlobe. The younger male bit down on his lip to keep from both moaning and answering while his imprint’s hand lowered down his body with each passing second. Embry was fully awake now as Paul kept teasing him with whispers about how cute he was and tracing lines on his skin until he was a few inches away from the band of his boxers. Paul pulled away from his now blushing and moaning boyfriend, he kissed his head and stood up from the bed. “Come on Pup, let’s have breakfast now, huh?” He smirked at the frown that appeared on Embry’s face. Paul turned and left the room, leaving Embry to come up with a plan to get back at his boyfriend for teasing him so early in the morning. Embry was busy cooking in the kitchen while Paul was watching TV in the living room. He needed to get back at Paul for what he did and he had the perfect plan just to do so; he smirked while putting the last pancake on the high stack next to him. Turning off the stove and putting the pan in the sink, he carefully picked up the plate of pancakes and placed it down on the table along with two more plates of scrambled eggs with shredded cheddar cheese and bacon and turkey sausage. Embry called Paul over, he pulled out his chair as he stepped into the kitchen. Embry began to kiss and nip at Paul’s lips, cheeks and ear lobe once he sat down at the table. The older wolf shifter growled lowly once Embry sat himself in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Paul’s neck while slowly grinding his hips against Paul’s. He kissed his jaw up to his ear and whispered, “I couldn’t stop thinking about the way you touched me when I woke up.” He kissed his lips then pulled away looking into his dark, lustful gaze. “You have no idea how much I’m thinking about what I want you to do to me.” He kissed his lips again then moved down to his neck and inhaled his scent. “You smell so fucking good,” He whispered, licking at Paul’s skin. “Taste even better.” Another low growl from Paul was heard, he chuckled. “You’re so sexy when you growl like that, you know?” Paul had leaned into kiss his boyfriend, but Embry pulled away, got off his lap and sat down in the chair across from him. “What?” Paul asked, a frown came to his face while his cheeks were flushed. “Payback for earlier.” Embry chuckled again, there was a glint in both of the boy’s eyes, they knew that this would continue on back upstairs in their bedroom.


	7. Restless Night & Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embry is plagued with horrible nightmares of Paul leaving him one day. Paul reassurances him that he won't and confesses a reoccurring nightmare of his own.

Sweat slowly broke across his skin, his muscles clenched tightly while his fingers clawed at the thick covers that were wrapped around his body like a cocoon. He gritted his teeth so hard he felt as though they were going to crack. With his eyes shut tight and breathing becoming even more labored by the second, it wouldn’t be long before he woke up with a loud, ear-piercing scream which could wake up the whole reservation. Embry turned and tossed in the large California bed that Paul has bought for probably the fifth time as the long night continued on. A gentle whisper overcame his sense’s along with a hand being placed on his tense shoulder. “Em, babe, wake up. Please.” At that he opened his eyes swiftly, his head was throbbing, his heart was hammering inside his chest. He turned his gaze to Paul, who was looking at him a worried frown on his handsome face. Embry could feel it, the stinging in his eyes which he couldn’t rub away due to his body feeling completely loose. He took in a deep shuddering breath and let it out in soft choked up sobs; his eyes burned while he cried, Paul quickly scooped him up in his arms. “Em, you’re okay, it was just a nightmare.” Paul whispered into his ear while rubbing circles on his back hoping that would comfort him. He only cried softly while burying his face into his boyfriend’s neck. “I’m not going anywhere, and I’m certainly not leaving you for another girl or anyone else for that matter. I love you, Embry, only you. No one else.” He stated pulling him even closer to his body. For about a week now Embry had been plagued with nightmares of Paul, falling out love with him, breaking the imprint and leaving him one day for another girl without any explanation whatsoever. Paul had explained to him when they started to get to know each other better of his flirting and one night stand tendencies, and that upset Embry greatly but he never voiced his opinion on the subject before, so he didn’t make Paul worry. His body was held even more tightly, he had stopped crying and resorted to soft sniffling and hiccups. “Em, I would never leave you. Never. If anything I’m worried that one day, you’ll be the one to end up leaving me.” Paul whispered softly in the dark room. Embry had slowly pulled away from the tight embrace to look at Paul with wide eyes. “What?” His voice was soft and quiet, Paul had given him a small smile and sighed deeply. “Everynight, I have nightmares of you leaving me because of my temper and personality.” He confessed, his tone was faint. Embry cupped Paul’s face gently while looking him in the eyes. “Paul, I wouldn't leave you because of your temper. I love all of you, both the good and bad parts that I’ve seen since we’ve been together.” He declared resting his head onto Paul’s chest, he could hear his heart softly beating in his chest. His body was wrapped up in a tight hug which he returned. “I’m not leaving you, and you’re not leaving me, ok?” He asked whispering once more, he felt Embry nodded his head. “Good, now that we’re both awake and probably won’t get any sleep until this afternoon, why don’t I make us some of you’re mom’s pancakes?” He suggested. “I remember you telling me that she would always make those for you whenever you got a nightmare.” Embry let out a chuckle then pulled away from the hug. “Paul, like I said the last two nights, no, if anyone is going to cook, it’s going to be me. No offense but the last time you tried making pancakes, you burned the pan and ended up putting the pan in hole that you dug up in our backyard.” Paul laughed and kissed his forehead and both boys moved out from the bed.


	8. Hair Cut?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul loves Embry's hair now that it's grown out and Embry knows this, so he decides to tease him with a simple question.

Paul ran his fingers through Embry’s now shoulder length hair probably for the hundredth time as Embry laid his back against his chest and they both laid on the couch. Embry played with Paul’s finger and traced lines and circles on his hand and up his arm. Paul’s fingers twisted around the silky strands of his beloved’s hair; he smiled when he pulled his fingers away and watched as Embry’s hair curled back into place. Embry chuckled, he knew how much Paul loved his hair and decided to tease him a bit with a question. “Paul?” He asked still tracing lines on the palm of his hand. “Hmm?” Came his reply, he was still busy running his fingers through his hair. “Do you think I should cut my hair? It’s gotten a bit long hasn’t it?” He asked once that question came out of his mouth Paul’s finger stopped, his whole body went tense against Embry’s back; a few seconds passed when he lowly growled against his ear, making shivers run down his body but in a good way. “If you do cut your hair, I’ll make sure that you grow it out again.” Paul ran his fingers through his hair again and pulled on the ends making Embry’s head tilt back towards his piercing gaze. “Besides, I know that you love having long hair especially when I do this.” Paul leaned his down and began to plant kisses on his neck all while still holding his hair in his hands; Embry inhaled deeply and let out soft moans when he exhaled. “And you especially love it when I whisper in you’re ear like this while I’m running my fingers through you’re hair.” He whispered and gently bit down on the helix of Embry’s earlobe. “Okay, maybe I won’t cut my hair then.” He chuckled when Paul pulled away and wrapped his arms around his body, pulling him closer to his chest. Paul kissed his head. “Good.”


	9. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Quil had finally joined the pack, and Embry couldn't be happier to have his best friends back in his life.

Paul stood back five feet next to Jared, Sam and Emily with a smirk on his face while crossing his arms against his chest; he watched as his boyfriend tightly hug his best friends, Jacob Black and Quil Ateara. Four months ago when Jacob had joined the pack, Embry told him everything that was going on and why he couldn’t see or speak to him or Quil, Jacob understood and was just happy to have his best friend back, afterward, he told him about his relationship with Paul; Jacob was happy for him which eased Embry’s worries and just an hour ago Quil phased. All three boys pulled away from the hug with smiles on their faces; Embry grabbed Quil’s arm and pulled him towards Paul and the others. “Quil, this is Paul Lahote, my boyfriend and imprint.” Embry stated with a smile on his face while looking too his best friend. Paul looked over Quil’s body then to his eyes, his smirk never leaving his face. After a few seconds of silence had passed when Quil asked with a question. “Are you taking care of our best friend?” His voice was shaky but Paul knew that he meant well, he was just nervous to be in front of an older member of the pack. “Yeah.” Paul grabbed Embry by the arm and pulled him close to his chest. “I’m taking good care of him.” A kiss was placed on Embry’s head, he blushed. Jake and Quil nodded their heads, seeming to be satisfied with Paul’s answer. “Later on do you guys want to hang out at my place?” Jacob asked, the two boys smiled widely and nodded. They didn’t have to patrol until later on in the evening so they could catch up with each other for the next few hours. Embry looked at Paul, “Is that okay with you?” Paul smiled while nuzzling Embry’s cheek with his own. “Yeah, go ahead.” Embry moved away from Paul and up to his best friends with a large smile. “You still got GTA 5?” Embry asked, Jake smirked. “Yep, and I still owe you both a good beating for last time.” Quil laughed. “Good luck, Em and I will destroy you!” Jake’s smirk widen at the challenge. “Loser has to help fix and clean my motorcycles and garage this weekend then.” Jake placed down a bet, both teens smiled. “Alright, if I win then you have my grandpa a sponge bath and clean his attic.” Quil stated, Embry chuckled. “Okay then if I win, then you both take my patrols for the next two weeks and help my parents move their furniture this Saturday.” All three boys turned to Sam to make sure that he was okay with their bets, he nodded with a smile. “Sweet, let’s head to store and buy some food and energy drinks, you both are gonna need it to keep up with me.” Jake laughed taking off, both Embry and Quil chased after him laughing too. Paul shook his head but he was still smiling watching as his boyfriend left with his friends. The day quickly came to an end, Paul sat out on the front porch listening to crickets and watched as the fireflies glowed in the dark while feeling the warmth of the Summer heat cover his body; the sound of feet crushing against the twigs and leaves brought him back to attention. Embry walked up to the house with a wide smile on his face, he wrapped his arms around Paul’s body and kissed him when Paul stood up from the porch and met him halfway from the house. “I take it from your smile that you won?” He smirked, Embry nodded his smile grew even bigger. “Yep and that also means that you get to have me for two whole uninterrupted weeks.” Paul smirked again while snaking his arms around Embry’s waist, pulling him close. “I would still have you all to myself for two weeks regardless of you’re bet.” His whispered lowly which made his boyfriend shiver in his arms.


	10. Twenty Sexual Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is more experienced when it comes to sex than Embry is, so they decide to ask each other questions on what they like and dislike.

Embry was blushing profusely when Paul just smirked at him, all was silent around the living room while they sit on the couch. “You’re turn Em.” Paul chuckled deeply, he sighed and thought for a moment on the type of question that he wanted to ask his boyfriend who was far more experienced when it came to sex than he was. “Okay, boxers or briefs?” He asked looking at Paul who had now laid his back against the arm of the couch and crossed his legs. He smirked again with a twinkle in his eyes. “Nothing at all.” He winked at Embry, he still blushed at his answer. Paul had asked Embry not too long ago a series of sexual questions now that they had been together for four years, it was embarrassing but he answered each one and asked Paul some questions as well. “Alright, Em, same to you; boxers or briefs?” Embry smiled a little. “Briefs, probably red too.” He answered looking down at his lap. “Favorite position?” He heard Paul ask. “I don’t really have a preference but I guess cowboy.” He said honestly which surprised Paul. “Really?” He then thought of an idea and smiled inwardly. He stretched his arms forward and held out his hands for Embry; he looked at his boyfriend who just a soft smile on his face. Thinking that Paul wasn’t planning something Embry gently grabbed his hands and was yanked over to Paul. He yelped when Paul had tugged him over before he could even think, he was sitting in imprint’s lap, their hips were flushed together, he blushed even more at the feeling of their erections pressing against each other. “So if we were both naked right now, you’d be sitting on my lap like this, right?” Paul asked looking into Embry’s eyes, he just nodded not saying anything. Paul loved making him blush, it was so easy and he was cute whenever he did. “Favorite position, Paul?” He asked softly while situating himself on Paul’s lap. He didn’t need to think about that one. “Missionary.” He said slowly pulling Embry closer so that their erections would rub up together. “I know plenty others as well, but since we haven’t had sex yet, I want to make sure that you’re comfortable when it does happen.” He said Embry smiled a little at his thoughtfulness. “Okay, giving or receiving?” He asked, “Both.” Paul answered. “You?” He asked Embry thought for a moment. “Probably both as well, as long as you’re comfortable with it.” He stated looking into his eyes. “As long as it’s with you, of course, I’m comfortable with it.” He said placing his hands on Embry’s hips. He nodded then thought of another question. He blushed while asking it. “Kitchen or shower?” He already knew Paul’s answer so he wasn’t all that surprised by the smile that he gave. “Both, you?” Paul began to slowly grind his hips against Embry’s while he answered. “Shower.” The next question that popped into Embry’s head made him blush even harder and he pressed his lips into a tight line. “Do you have a fantasy that you wanted for us try out?” Paul smirked once again. “You mean other than us in our wolf forms in a quiet clearing at night, screwing each other brains out?” He chuckled at the wide-eyed expression that Embry gave. “S-Seriously?” He asked with his mouth hanging open. “Yep, but I won’t do it unless you’re sure that you want too.” He stated in a genuine tone. “What’s your fantasy Em?” He grinded his hips once more. Embry looked down, refusing to look his boyfriend in the eyes while he mumbled his answer. Paul rose a brow, not quite hearing Embry’s answer. Paul moved his hands from Embry’s waist and intertwined their fingers. “Embry?” He asked using his full name. He sighed slowly tilting his head up, his face was red and he bit at his bottom lip before giving his answer. “Dominance and Submission roleplay.” He said in soft tone, his voice was shaking. The air was silent around them once Embry had given his answer; Paul just stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes. He was into dom and sub roleplay? Paul gave a slight chuckle, “Wow...” He was at a lost for words. “You know that book that I’m always reading?” He asked after finding his voice, he was given a nod then continued, “Well that book actually had information on werewolf behavior back a few generations ago. It had information on what a dominant wolf would do if they ever imprinted on a submissive wolf; the submissive wolf would be courted and claimed at the dominant’s own terms.” He stopped, took in a deep breath and went on. “As I kept reading, I guess my mind started to think up different scenarios of us like that.” He sighed. “I kept thinking of what it would be like if you courted and claimed me the way our ancestors did.” He finished looking Paul in the eyes. His throat was tight at the information Embry had gave him. His mind was thinking of different questions a mile a minute, he took in a deep breath and hoped that he was reading in between the lines. “Embry, I hope that I’m reading this right; but are you suggesting that we try out the role of dominant and submissive, like our ancestors?” He gave a short nod, his cheeks were still flushed red. “Only if you want too, you don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable.” He said looking down at his lap. Embry was then pulled into a tight hug by Paul, who had sat up from his position on the couch. Paul kissed Embry’s head while breathing in his scent. “Em, of course, I want to try it out. Nothing would make me happier. I honestly wanted to ask you about it before but I didn’t want to scare you.” Embry chuckled while hugging Paul back. “So what are we supposed to do?” He heard Paul, he pulled away from the hug. “I suppose we just carry on with our relationship like normal until we feel like we’re actually ready to embrace our roles with one another.” He said. Paul nodded and wrapped his arms around Embry’s waist putting them back into their regular position.


	11. Scent & First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embry has been thinking a lot about his first time with Paul and what it would feel like, luckily Paul has just the plan to ensure that Embry's first time is enjoyable and by the end of it that they'll smell just like each other.

Embry stood in front of the steam covered mirror of the bathroom that he shared with Paul, using his hand he wiped away the steam while grabbing ahold of his toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. He had just taken a shower now that he was done with patrol. Paul was still on patrol, so Embry would be able to have the house for himself for at least two to three hours. After brushing his teeth and drying his hair and body off, Embry placed the wet towel that was once wrapped around his waist into the dirty hamper basket then proceeded to leave the bathroom; as he stepped through the threshold to the bedroom he stopped short when he saw Paul sitting on the edge of their bed, his eyes were traveling down Embry’s naked body; his gaze stopped at his boyfriend’s cock. Paul licked his lips in hunger while his own cock began to stiffen up in the shorts that he was wearing. He really wanted to taste Embry. “Paul?” Hearing Embry call his name, Paul looked up to his imprint with a curve of his lips. The young man felt exposed when Paul began look at his body up and down like he was going to pounce on him and devour him at any moment, but that wasn’t a bad thing in his opinion. “What...are you doing here?” He had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat, his face was starting to heat up. “I thought you still had patrol?” Paul’s gaze traveled back down to Embry’s cock again before he answered looking him in the eyes. “Sam let me go early. I had to speak with the Elders about something important.” That made Embry raise his brow. What did Paul have to talk with the Elders about? He usually made it a point to not speak with them unless it was a serious matter. “What...did you talk with them about?” His voice was a soft whisper but still Paul could hear him; they’re eyes never leaving each other while Paul began to take off his shorts and underwear. “I talked with them about marking our scents on each other.” He stated only lifting off the bed slightly and moving his short and underwear down his legs and kicking the clothes off with his foot, now sitting naked on the edge of the bed. “Our scents?” Embry asked, his eyes traveled down at his boyfriend’s erect cock, he bit the inside of his cheek and could hear his heart pounding in his ears. “Yes that way we smell of each other, come, sit on my lap.” He did as Paul asked and made his way over to him then sat down on his lap; Paul grabbed his hips and pulled him closer so their erections pressed up together. A blush formed around the wolf shifter cheeks when he felt the hardness of his boyfriend’s cock up against his own. Paul shifted a bit only so their erections would slide up against one another that caused Embry to moan a little; he smirked inwardly. “That book that you read had information on marking scents didn’t it?” Paul whispered lowly in his imprint’s ear before biting down on his helix. “Yeah...it did.” Embry gasped out placing his arms on Paul’s shoulder to steady himself. “What did it say?” He asked, his hands traveling down Embry’s back, teasing him with his skilled fingers; Embry buried his face in Paul’s shoulder, trying to cover up his moan but Paul still heard him. He chuckled while running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “In order for us to smell like each other...we need to make love.” He stated with his cheeks burning hot. “That’s similar to what the Elders told me; we’d basically have to fuck each other’s brains out.” Embry quickly moved his head away from Paul’s shoulder to frown at him. “Paul, that’s not funny.” Paul leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss then pulled away in order to breathe. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” He gave Embry a smirk while nuzzling his cheek. “I’ll be gentle, ok?” He asked now in a serious tone of voice. “If anything hurts or feels weird just tell me and we’ll stop.” He stopped for a moment to think. “We’ll need to come up with a code word, since ‘stop’ won’t really help.” Embry thought for a second, his heart was beating in his chest at the thought of losing his virginity to the man he had grown to love. “Green, it’s my favorite color. Will, that work?” He asked. Paul nodded with a smile and pulled Embry in for another kiss, leaning his back again the cool sheets of the bed. An hour later of gentle fingers, moaning, deep kissing, soft whispers, declarations of love and sweating, Paul held Embry in his arms with his back pressed up against the headboard of the bed; he buried his nose in Embry’s shoulder, smelling him. They had made love to each other a total of four times, on the bed, the floor, up against the wall and in the shower when they had decided to clean up. Needless to say they were exhausted but very happy. “That was amazing. Did I hurt you, Em?” He asked kissing his shoulder, Embry chuckled, his heart still beating in his chest. “With what we just did, did that sound like you were hurting me?” Paul laughed holding him tighter. Burying his nose in his shoulder once more. “But that was amazing.” Embry stated with a small smile. Paul smiled. “You smell just like me now. I’m glad.” Embry turned his head towards Paul’s neck and took in a deep breath; he smelled just like him now, they smelled like home to each other.


	12. Video Game Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embry cusses when playing video games and Paul finds that so attractive. Was he weird for that?

Paul shifted slightly in the armchair, he bit at his bottom lip in arousal. Embry was playing video games and cussing up a storm in the living room. He growled with rage while gripping the gaming controller tightly. “Fucking shit, come on! It’s not that hard!” He yelled into the microphone headset. His gaze focused on the TV screen while playing Overwatch online; Paul began to think that he might be a bad influence on his boyfriend since normally he was the one who swore up and down like a sailor. Watching Embry get so mad that he started to swear was a turn on to Paul. Was that weird? He would have to think about that later, but for now he tried to contain himself from getting an erection which wasn’t working very well since Embry was shouting out every cuss word that he knew. “God damnit!” He yelled nearly slamming the PS4 controller on the ground but stopped and grabbed a nearby pillow, planted his face against the soft cushion and let out a muffled groan. “Motherfucking bastards!” He threw the pillow on the ground near his feet while grabbing the controller and proceeded to exit the game entirely. After doing so, he threw his head back against the couch and sighed. “Why are they such a pain in the ass?” He ran his fingers through his hair while gazing up at the ceiling. Paul smirked and stood to his feet, he made his way over to Embry and sat down next to him on the couch. “Em, look at me.” The wolf shifter did as his imprint asked him too and looked at him; he saw that Paul was smiling at him that confused him. Why was Paul smiling? And why did he look happy? “I don't think I’ve ever heard you swear like that before.” That caused Embry’s cheeks to flush, he normally didn’t cuss like that except for when he was mad and it took a whole lot to make him that mad. “I’m sorry. I was just really angry.” He apologized looking down; Paul wrapped an arm around his shoulder bringing him close. “Don’t apologize, seeing you get mad like that was really sexy. I’m actually hard right now because you got mad.” He stated honestly. Embry pulled away and glanced down at Paul’s lap, he was hard. “Seriously?” He asked looking at his boyfriend. “Yep.” He answered, hiding no shame. “I worry about you sometimes.” Embry started to feel bad. “I’m sorry about that. If there’s some way that I can make it up to you then I want to be able to do so.” Paul gently cupped his cheek. “Em, you don’t have to. It’s fine.” He smiled and placed his hand over Paul’s. “But I still feel responsible...” He thought for a moment. “I know.” Embry handed Paul the controller, stood up from the couch and got on his knees in front of Paul’s lap. He spread his legs open, then unbuckled and unzipped his shorts. Paul’s heart was hammering in his chest. “Em...” His words were caught in his throat. “It’s kinda silly but this was one of the ways that I could think of to take responsibility for what I caused.” He gently took hold of his cock with his cheeks flushed. “So just pick any video game, and I’ll take care of the rest, ok?” He smiled and ran his fingers through Embry’s hair. His fingers were gentle. “Alright.” So Paul picked out his favorite video game, which was God of War while Embry began to pleasure him.


	13. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul has a nightmare that has occurred six times now, can Embry be able to put his mind and heart at ease?

“I’m sorry Paul, but I don’t love you anymore. I think it would be best if we ended our relationship.” His words echoed within his mind but he couldn’t find the words to reply; the words were stuck in his throat while he watched Embry turn his back to him and walk away into the infinite darkness. Paul wanted to shout out to him to not go, that he loves him and that he could change but he still couldn’t say a single word. All he could do was watch his boyfriend leave him behind without even looking back. The nightmare ended when Paul quickly opened his eyes, his head was throbbing and he felt sick to his stomach. This had been the sixth time he had that nightmare and frankly, it was bothering him a lot. He slowly sat up in his double size bed and moved from under the covers and walked out of his bedroom. Last week he and Embry had finally bought an apartment together but they slept in separate rooms since the rooms weren’t big enough for a bigger mattress. Making his way down the hallway, Paul could only hope that Embry was awake so he could comfort him and put his mind at ease. He stopped at the second door to the left and knocked three times; he noticed that the door was already open. Quietly opening it further, he slipped inside the room but stopped short when he saw that Embry was awake and sitting up in his bed, looking at his boyfriend with a soft smile. Paul sighed and closed the door behind. “I had the same nightmare again.” He stated softly, Embry scooted over the right of the bed, making room for Paul. He smiled, grateful that Embry knew exactly what he wanted. Paul walked over to the bed and sat down, after getting into a spooning position, Embry buried his face into his boyfriend’s neck. “I love you, I won’t ever leave you.” He said after yawning a little. “I love you too.” He said, his heart and mind now finally at ease, they both held onto each other and fell into a dreamless slumber.


	14. Fluff pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul isn't good when it comes to baking and Embry knows this, but he also knows a way to break his will in order to help him.

Embry bit at his bottom lip in concentration, he always did this whether he was cooking or baking, and today he felt like making some sweet for Paul since he had been in bad mood for the past two days but there was just one problem; Paul wasn’t good when it came to baking or cooking. Emily told him before that she gave him cooking lessons for their anniversary and that was hard enough on him since he had no idea what he was doing at first. So when Embry tried to get Paul to bake with him the other day, it surprised him when he said no and walked out of the kitchen and the house entirely. He decided to not think about that while mixing the ingredients for the cupcakes in the large bowl. While doing so the front door opened and closed very harshly, Embry did his best to hide the smile that came to his lips when he heard footsteps come close to the kitchen. “Paul, can you help me out with this, please?” He asked, looking over from the corner of his eye, he saw that Paul was leaning against the fridge with his arms crossed against his chest, he was looking at the ingredients that were placed on top of the countertop. “Em, I told you before. I just don’t bake.” That was Paul’s reply before Embry put down the bowl and turned to his boyfriend while poking out his bottom lip and making his eyes grow wide. “Please? I really need your help.” Paul grunted and turned his gaze elsewhere but Embry could see his will slowly breaking apart. Taking small careful steps Embry managed to attach himself to Paul’s arm while still begging for his help. “Please?” After a few more pleads Paul’s shoulder went slack and he sighed. “Don’t give me that puppy dog face. How am I supposed to say no to that?” He asked looking at Embry, his expression soon changed to a smile. “So, you’ll help?” Paul sighed and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” After thirty minutes of baking, Embry decorated each cupcake with a message for Paul, while he was busy taking a shower. Soon after Paul came down the stairs and back into the kitchen, he looked over each cupcake then to Embry, who was blushing and looking down at his feet. “You made these cupcakes for me?” He nodded. “You’ve been feeling upset for the past two days and I wanted to do this for you so you could feel better.” Paul walked over to him and pulled Embry close to his chest while planting a kiss on his head. “Thank you.”


	15. Fluff pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embry has been chasing a vampire with Jake and Quil for the past two days, needlessness to say he is exhausted and not in the best mood, but Paul know one thing that will a smile to his face.

Embry slowly but surely made his way back to his house but in a very sluggish manner; his body was sore and his eyes felt heavy. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just crawl into bed with Paul and sleep for the next five days with no interruptions. At the moment Embry wasn’t in the best mood and it took a lot for him to become so pissed off that he snapped at Jake and Quil before he left Sam’s house. His legs felt like lead with every step he took but he had to keep reminding himself that his bed and Paul were waiting for him. There was a reason for his pissed off mood and that was due to the sighting of a vampire on their territory and because of that, he had to patrol the land with Jake and Quil for the last two days with little to no sleep. They wanted to find it, kill it, and get back home as soon as possible but that proved very difficult; Sam had assigned for the three friends to find the vampire and kill it, well finding it was easy enough, but killing it was the major problem. The vampire liked to tease and play with them during those two days. They each ended up with bruises and cuts all over their bodies and were just elated when they finally ripped it to shreds. Chasing the vampire meant less time at home, less time at home meant he would be without his bed and in the safety of his boyfriend’s arms. He hadn’t even realized that he made it home while thinking about the last two days. Walking up the stairs and towards the front door, he opened it then stepped through the threshold and closed the door behind himself, not caring if he was loud or not. His eyelids felt very heavy while he took a few steps inside the house, where he saw Paul sitting on the arm of the couch with a small smile on his face. “Don’t do it,” Embry warned him, his voice was dripping with fatigue. He knew what Paul was going to do. “You better not do it.” He warned him again now feeling a small tug at the corner of his mouth. Paul wasn’t one for smiling in front of others but he did have rare smiles, ones that he especially saved for Embry. Paul gave his tired boyfriend a smile that showed all of his teeth; Embry sighed and gave him a weak smile back. “Why don’t I take care of your wounds, we take a nice bath then we just pass out in the bed together, that sound good?” He nodded, happy that Paul was there for him when he needed him.


	16. Fluff pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul decides that the two of them should just relax for the day and have fun; and what better way to do that then to act like kids and play hide and seek?

The cool spring air whipped across the young wolf shifter’s skin as he ran through the dense forest, his heart was beating in his chest while he mind was racing in anticipation over what was to come as he hid behind a particularly thick tree. His legs felt like jelly after running so far but that didn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. He felt like a kid again, he was so full glee that he didn’t at first realize that he could smell his mate’s powerful scent. Holding his breath and placing his back against the rough bark, Embry stayed still while Paul’s cent got stronger and stronger with each passing second; “Em, where are you?” He heard Paul call out to him so he could give away his hiding spot. It took all Embry had to not laugh out loud, so instead, he quietly snickered to himself as Paul’s scent began to weaken. A few seconds had passed when he thought the coast was clear, he released his breath and moved away from the tree. When he did so, an arm wrapped around his waist pulling him back into a toned chest and a kiss was placed against the back of his neck. He smiled, he was happy that Paul managed to find him but also a bit sad since he wanted to keep the game going for a bit longer since it was his turn to hide. “Found you.” He chuckled and relaxed in his embrace. It was Paul’s idea since they had a day off to play hide and seek but differently when the seeker found the hider they would let then know with a kiss which might lead to a bit more depending if they had the energy to do so after running in the forest for so long. “Your turn, Em.” He nodded and was released, Embry was walked to a nearby tree, covered his eyes and began to count. “1...2...3...” Paul chuckled and took off running in a totally different direction only leaving his scent behind so Embry could follow him.


	17. Fluff pt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul has a great plan for he and Embry to cool from the summer heat but Embry isn't so sure. What's the plan? Why it's to skinny dip of course.

The calls of crickets and the sight of fireflies glowing in the night sky along with the sultry air as Summer was at it’s highest temperature for being ten at night almost made Embry reconsider his mate’s ridiculous plan. Why did Paul have to come up with risky plans almost every single day? But this one, this one was so risky that when Paul told him about it, Embry felt his heart stop and he felt like he was going to faint. He felt his hand being squeezed and he had noticed that Paul had stopped and gave him a look of concern. “I’m okay.” That was a bold-faced lie, he was terrified on the inside, what if someone came by and saw them? What if one of the pack members heard them and came by to investigate and was shocked by what they were doing? He chewed at his bottom lip while shifting his glance to Paul; he was smiling, his eyes were full of euphoria while they continued to walk through the forest. Soon the smell of salt sea filled their senses, the scent made Embry’s stomach drop while Paul began to remove his shorts and toss the material towards a wet log. “Em?” He turned towards his nervous mate, Embry was wrapped up in a tight hold which calmed his nerves. “Hey, it’ll be fine. Everyone is doing their patrol on the other side of the reservation, so there is no way that will be able to hear us, ok?” He nodded, still not sure about the plan. “I’ll go in first and if still you're uncomfortable about the whole thing, we’ll head home. Alright?” He nodded once more, and when Paul let him go, he wanted to pull him back in to calm him down even more but Paul was already running down the beach towards the open ocean, laughing and whooping along the way. Embry chuckled at his mate’s actions and sighed. The sound of splashing water and Paul’s contagious laughter made Embry once again reconsider this whole thing. It was Paul’s idea to go skinny dipping in the ocean at night since it had been hot the past few days and he wanted to cool off with his mate. He began to weigh the pros and cons of this. Pros, they could have fun and it would be a night to remember, plus it would they’re first time doing something like this. Cons, they would be found out by one of the pack members and be scolded by Sam and have to do extra patrols in order to get back in his good graces but at least they would have fun in the end, right? With that decision made up in his mind, he slipped out of the shorts and tossed the clothes next to Paul’s and walked down the beach towards the shoreline; the cold water slipped up his feet, which caused him to sigh in relief, he had been hot and it sucked. Now he was just happy to feel something cold against his body that wouldn’t melt off in ten seconds due to his body temperature. Stepping further into the water until he swimming, he made it where Paul was now just floating on his back; seeing that Embry had joined him, he smiled, adjusted himself and pulled their bodies close together against the current of the waves. “Glad you could join me.” Embry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” A bright light shined down the two and they looked up to see the moon shining more brightly than before. The two males dove underwater and enjoyed each other’s company while they skinny dipped in the ocean.


	18. Beautiful & Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Embry and Paul are dating, they had to deal with some people who aren't very accepting of their relationship and to make matters worse Embry's thoughts are turning against him making him feeling unworthy to have Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I've been away for so long; life sucks right now, especially at work. But hopefully, I can keep working this for the new year.

No matter what he did, Embry couldn’t stop thinking about their words, and how deeply they affected him and his relationship with Paul; he couldn’t stop thinking about the way their glares followed the two shifters as they held hands while walking through the stores or just in town. Even though they were some people who were more accepting of the LGBTQ+ community, there were still others who didn’t accept it and both males had to deal with that negativity whenever they went out. At one point, their words and glares had gotten to Embry so bad that he had a panic attack; he began to feel unworthy of having Paul as his boyfriend and his thoughts weren’t helping him either. In his mind, he felt weak, ordinary, and repulsive to be around Paul even in their own home. There was one place in the house that he liked to be, away from their hateful words and stares; their bedroom. Each day after Paul went on patrol, Embry would curl in the covers on the middle of the bed and just let his emotions out; all were tears. He took careful steps that once Paul made it back home that he wouldn’t be able to smell the bitterness of the tears in the air from the room seeing as once Embry was done, he would take a long shower to mask the scent with overpowering body wash and light even more intense incense in the room. But today was a day that Embry would never soon forget. Once he made sure that Paul was truly gone, Embry made his way up the stairs and into the large bedroom; taking a deep breath, he walked over to the bed and grabbed ahold onto the ends of the cover. Curling himself into the thick blankets like a burrito and settling himself towards the middle of the bed, he let out a soft sob and began to drain the heavy feelings that were held in his heart. Unfortunately when imprints came in pairs, the other in the pair could feel that was something was wrong; Paul felt his heart grow heavy while he trying to focus on doing his patrol, but his thoughts would always return back to Embry and if he was okay, and why his heart felt so heavy all of a sudden? “Paul, go.” He heard Sam say in his mind, he nodded and ran back to his home, silently praying that everything was okay. Paul transformed back once he stood at the steps of the porch to the house. The bitter smell of tears filled Paul’s senses once he stepped inside the house; that deeply concerned him. Slowly and quietly making his way up the stairs, Paul held his breath when he had arrived at the bedroom door; all he could hear was Embry’s deep and painful sobs. To hear his boyfriend and imprint in that much pain, it tore his heart in half. All Paul wanted to do know, was go inside the room, hold Embry in his arms until he stopped crying, then go beat the living shit out of the asshole that dared to make him cry. Carefully opening the door, the scent of bitterness hit Paul in the face. He looked in the room and saw a large lump of covers in the middle of the bed; he called out while stepping inside the room. “Em?” The crying soon stopped, the pungent smell of tears still filled the air. After a few moments of silence had passed Embry slowly moved his head from underneath the covers, looking to Paul, a deep frown was plastered on his handsome face. “Paul...” That was all he got to say before Paul made his way towards the bed, scooped Embry up in his arms, and just held him there. “You can talk to me. You can cuss, cry, scream, it doesn’t matter. Just talk until it’s all out.” He whispered, Embry was silent, a huge lump had formed in his throat, tears began to burn his eyes once more which in return made Paul hold him even more. “Please, Em, tell me what happened so I can help you feel better.” Seeing how Paul really wanted to help him, Embry poured out his feelings and thoughts over the last few days. Paul continued to hold Embry close and listen, once he was done Paul reached both hands out and cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks. Wiping away the tears that still fell from his eyes with his thumbs, he forced their gazes to lock. “Embry, listen to me and remember this: Your thoughts are lying to you. You’re incredibly strong, amazing, and lovely. Strangers are stupid; their opinions don’t matter. Only mine does.” Paul bent down and kissed Embry’s cheek before he went on. “And my opinion of you is your strong, special and too beautiful. If anything I’m the one whose unworthy of being with you.” Embry opened his mouth to speak but Paul shook his head with a smile. “Remember what I told you. I know you’ll get through this with your head held high.” Embry only nodded in response and leaned his head down to rest on Paul’s shoulder; his heart felt lighter now that he had talked to Paul and he was thankful for having such a caring boyfriend.


	19. Board Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embry is fully aware of Paul's bad temper, especially when it comes to losing. So, what is Embry to do when competitive board games come into the mix?

Embry bit at his tongue, trying to stifle his laugh while looking at the enraged expression on his boyfriend’s face; Embry’s mom had found a bunch of board games that he liked to play when he was young and brought them over for the boys; so Embry had decided to play with Paul, knowing full of well of his boyfriend’s explosive temper when it came to losing. They had already gone through two board games already. First, they played Scrabble; they started off easy going with three and four letter words, but soon an hour had passed and Embry was moving onto eleven letter words while Paul was stuck putting nine letter words together. The game came to an abrupt end when Paul flipped the board off the kitchen table, scattering the pieces all over the floor. Embry cleared his throat as to not laugh and make his boyfriend even angrier, so they moved onto Connect-four, which didn’t end so well either. They had gone through three rounds of the game; Embry won three times and Paul had won twice, after Embry’s four win, Paul wasn’t too happy and clearly stated that while growling, “Connect-four, my ass. You fucking cheater.” Embry excused himself from the table, went outside the house and took in a couple of deep breaths so that he wouldn’t fall to his knees, holding his stomach while laughing out loud. Walking back inside the house, Embry noticed that Paul had put a new board game on the table; it was Monopoly. Embry sighed inwardly. ‘Paul’s gonna kill me if I end up winning this one too.’ Embry thought walking up to the table and took his seat across from Paul. Embry was brought back to the present when it was his turn. The game lasted for about two hours; Paul felt his blood boil with rage at each game that they played Embry would always come up victorious. He could clearly see that Embry was trying hard to not break down in a fit of laughter, which he greatly appreciated but it still made him angry. Two hours and twenty minutes into the game and Paul had lost, Embry made him go completely bankrupt, which had once again, made him lose his temper, only this time instead of throwing the board off the table or cussing at his boyfriend, he simply stood up from the chair and made his way upstairs to their bedroom. Once Embry made sure that his boyfriend was out of earshot, he broke down laughing as hard as he could, clutching at his stomach while tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks; not long after Paul came back downstairs, seeing that Embry was now on the ground laughing and gasping for air. He shook his head but smirked. Once Embry managed to regain himself, he saw that Paul was holding a large blanket and a pillow, he didn’t say anything and just handed the two items to Embry. “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” That made Embry’s jaw drop. “Really?” He asked after a few seconds of silence has passed between them. “Yep,” Paul smirked and turned his back to his gaping boyfriend. “You’re seriously going to make me sleep on the couch because I BEAT YOU IN MONOPOLY!?” Paul turned his head over his shoulder and nodded, “Yep.” Then turned back around and made his way up to staircase to the bedroom, leaving Embry alone with his jaw still slack open.


	20. Two Mom's Are Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul still isn't the best at baking, when Embry's birthday is just around the corner, he'll do anything to ensure that he can at least cake a simple cake without burning the house down, but he'll need more help in order to do so.

Paul rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, nervously while looking at the various baking utensils before him. He sighed deeply then felt a hand gentle being placed on his shoulder, turning he gazed into Embry’s mom deep brown eyes. “It’ll be okay, sweetie, we’ll take this nice and slow.” He nodded and released the tension that was in his shoulders. Embry’s birthday was in two days and Paul wanted to make something for him at the very most, instead of ordering pizza. So he called up Tiffany and asked for some help. “So, what were you thinking of making for Embry?” Tiffany asked, grabbing a large mixing bowl. “I was thinking of hopefully, making a chocolate cake with chocolate buttercream icing and chocolate brownie cupcakes.” He answered, at his response, Tiffany’s face lit up like a kid seeing a Christmas tree. “Wonderful, that’s his favorite flavor of cake, he’s always had a sweet tooth, so this will be easy!” Paul chuckled nervously, happy that Embry was out for the day and wouldn’t be back until eight at night. Soon the two began to bake, ever so often Paul would miscalculate the measurement of the oil or mix up the flour and sugar and wouldn’t be able to tell the difference of the two without tasting it first. Tiffany was there every step of the way to help him, then she brought up the question, “Paul? If I may be able to ask, what do you love most about my son?” The sudden question made him stop whisking the eggs in the medium size bowl. It didn’t take him long to reply though, “He’s kind, selfless, and always thinks of others first before himself.” Paul stopped and let a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. “He has this uncanny ability to brighten up any room just by walking in to, and he doesn’t even know it.” Tiffany listened to Paul while melting the chocolate for the cake and cupcakes. “He makes me want to be a better man, for myself and him.” Tiffany smiled while cleaning off her hands. “I’m very happy that you both found each other. I couldn't have asked for a better man to take of care of my son, than you.” Paul smiled at her compliment. “Thank you, Mrs. Call.” Tiffany laughed. “Please, sweetie, call me Tiffany or mom if you’d like. I know you’re planning on proposing to my son soon, aren’t you?” He turned around and looked at her with wide eyes. “How did-” Tiffany laughed again. “Mothers know everything, dear. Remember that.” He simply nodded and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. And just for the record, Paul, you have my full blessing.” Paul’s eyes stung, tears threatened to spill out, so he took in a deep breath and got back to work on whisking the eggs. “Thank you.” He stated in the semi-quiet kitchen. After four hours had passed, both the cake and cupcakes were fully decorated, wrapped up in a plastic wrap and placed into the refrigerator, the clear blue sky was replaced with a starless night sky and Embry had returned home. The smell of sweets attacked his nose. “Paul?” He called out, curiously. “In here.” He heard his boyfriend call out from the kitchen. Following the sweet smell, Embry made his way to the kitchen, where he spotted Paul and his mom. “Mom? What are you doing here?” He asked, surprised. “Well Paul asked for my help baking some sweets, so I came over and we baked some cookies for you two.” Tiffany smiled while handed a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies to Embry. “Oh, really?” Embry looked to Paul, he just nodded while rubbing at the back of his neck again. “Well, I should be heading home now, I don’t want your father to be worried sick.” Tiffany hugged Embry after he placed the plate of cookies down on the table. Once she let go, she turned and hugged Paul, who was surprised at first but quickly returned the embrace. “Thanks, mom.” Embry was surprised but smiled widely. “You’re very welcome, sweetie, shall we make this a weekly baking session?” She asked and he smiled. “Yeah, I...I think I’d like that.” Both boys watched as Tiffany left the house, once Paul had closed the door and turned around, Embry had kissed him on the lips while throwing his arms around Paul’s neck. Embry pulled away while hugging him tightly. “You just called my mom, mom. That’s, like, better than when you said that you loved me for the first time.” Paul returned the hug and thought about the engagement ring he had hidden in their bedroom.


	21. Three Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embry's birthday has arrived and Paul has prepared three special presents for him. But he's only worried about the third present and if he will accept it.

Embry took in a couple of deep breaths to calm his heart from beating right out of his chest; today was his birthday and Paul informed him that he had a surprise for him later on at night. That both excited and worried the young man, seeing as how if he had asked Paul as to what the surprise was, his would just reply with a simple, “You’ll see when we get there.” Once the day had ended, Paul gave Embry a black blindfold and asked him to tie it around his eyes, so that he wouldn’t try to peek at his surprise. He did so, while Paul took hold of his hand and began to lead him out their house and deep into the woods. Every so often the wolf shifter would stumble over a rock or a tree root and when that happened Paul who laugh a little, to let him know that his struggle did not go unnoticed; the Summer night air caressed their overheated skin making both boys start to sweat the more they walked deeper within the woods. The more they began to sweat, the more Embry hoped and silently prayed that Paul was taking them to the beach or to a small lake so that they could take a dip and cool down, or at the very least, he was taking them to get some ice cream. Either way, he was getting hot, and he wanted to cool down. The sound of crickets chirping filled the boy's ears, the annoying noise could be heard from every direction. Paul tightened up the grip that he had on Embry’s hand once he saw the familiar dim lighting in the distance; sighing to himself, he stopped which in turn made Embry bump into his back but didn’t cause either of them to fall over. “What’s going on?” Paul was asked. “I’m gonna carry you the rest of the way there.” He simply stated before picking his boyfriend up from under his legs and supporting his back. The unexpected action and with him still being blindfolded caused Embry to yelp in shock but quieted down in Paul’s embrace. Gently laying his head down on his imprint’s board chest, he could hear his heartbeat accelerate as the seconds ticked by. What was Paul so nervous about? After a few minutes of being carried towards their unknown destination princess style, he was placed back on his feet and the blindfold was removed from his eyes. It took Embry a couple of seconds for his eyes to adjust to the bright lights since he was blindfolded for fifteen minutes, and once he was able to see, his jaw dropped. Before him was a large Oak tree covered in tiny fairy lights with three lanterns that had candles inside, which were hanging off the branches of the tree. There was a red and white checkered blanket placed on the grass, along with a brown wicker basket, three plush pillows, and two more lanterns sitting on the edge of the blanket. “I had our moms, Emily, and the others help to set this up.” Paul said taking Embry’s hand and leading him towards blanket, where they sat down and Paul began to pull out the contents from within the basket. “So I have three presents for you.” Embry looked to his boyfriend, as he pulled out the cake and cupcakes. Paul handed him the sweets, the sweet smell wafted around the two, making their mouths drool and their stomachs to rumble. “How did-” He started to ask but was cut off. “You mom and I made this the other day for you when you were out. I wanted to do something for you, instead of just ordering pizza or takeout again.” Feeling his heart swell with joy at his boyfriend’s gift, Embry placed the sweets down and tightly embraced Paul. “Thank you.” He said burying his face into his toned chest, a deep chuckle rumbled from with Paul’s throat as he kissed Embry’s head. “Your welcome, Em. But you still have two more presents to go.” Letting go and pulling away from the hug, they face each other once more. “So, what’s my second gift?” He asked, curious as to what else he was getting. Paul smirked while stretching out his body, making sure that Embry watching him before he said, confidently. “Me, I’m your second gift.” Embry just gave him a blank stare then asked, “Were you planning on sticking your dick inside a box and asking me to open it, whereupon you would proceed to tell me that, that’s my birthday gift?” He asked. Paul smiled, “Yes.” He sighed, “Were you also planning on wrapping your body up in red ribbon, and presenting yourself to me as my birthday gift?” He nodded, “Yep, but I decided against those ideas, seeing as how if I did those, you would probably make me sleep on the couch, and I would like to avoid that.” The wolf shifter rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he still smiled while leaning over to give his boyfriend a kiss. “Thank you for my second gift, I’ll be sure to open it later.” Paul returned the kiss then stated, “Good because I threw again the receipt, so you can’t send it back.” That caused both boys to laugh but on the inside, Paul was a huge mess. He was a nervous wreck, but he had to give Embry his last gift before the end of the night, swallowing down the lump that formed in his throat, he reached inside the basket for the last time and pulled out a small box, which seemed to burn in his hand. “So, what’s my last gift?” He asked, even though they were sitting across from each other, to Paul, Embry’s voice seemed so far away. Sighing internally, he cleared his throat, opened his mouth and spoke, “I’ve been thinking about your last name.” That was a weird subject to start with but he decided to play along, “What about my last name?” He asked he was generally curious as to what Paul had to say. “I’ve been thinking about it for the last few days now, and it just doesn’t sound right to me.” He admitted. That made Embry frown a little, ok, where was he going with this? “Well I like my last name, it sounds perfect to me.” He stated, which made his boyfriend chuckle. “It would sound even more perfect if you changed it,” Huh? “Oh yeah? To what?” Embry asked then watched as Paul turned towards him while opening a small black velvet box, revealing a golden engagement band. “Lahote.” Was all he heard before hot tears clouded his vision and rolled down his cheeks, his heart pounded in his ears. “Em, will you marry me?” Before either of them could react, Paul was tackled into a hug, which nearly knocked them over while Embry wrapped his arms around his neck and planted a series fervent of kisses around his boyfriend’s face. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He said with a smirk. “Yes! A million times yes!” They hugged each other tight once the band was slipped onto his ring finger; Embry watched as the band shined brightly with the soft lighting of the fairy lights, candles, and the moon.


End file.
